The present invention relates to machine parts in general and, more specifically, to a machine part permitting universal freedoms of movement of a pair of oppositely-projecting shafts so as to permit for angular misalignment of the shafts.
The universally-movable machine part of the present invention is so designed that it is possible to adapt it to perform various functions either as an accessory element of a machine or as a primary working mechanism making up a machine system. Accordingly, in a specific embodiment of the present invention, the universally-movable machine part is included as a primary working mechanism in a fluid transfer apparatus for transferring a working fluid between inlets and outlets formed in a housing containing the machine part of the invention. The present invention thus finds utility as a hydraulic pump, a hydraulic motor, an air compressor, a cooling gas compressor, a pneumatic motor, a vacuum pump or as an internal combustion engine and the like.
In accordance with the present invention therefore, there is provided a universally-movable machine part having a disc member including a disc shaft which establishes a first rotational axis. The disc member also includes a recessed slot having a bearing surface conforming to a smooth cylindrically-curved plane such that the curved plane establishes a first center axis perpendicular to the first rotational axis of the disc shaft and intersecting the first rotational axis at a geometrical center point for the machine part.
At least one planar vane member having upper and lower end portions is provided in operative association with the disc member such that the lower end portion of the vane member defines a second bearing surface conforming to the smooth cylindrically-curved plane of the recessed slot formed in the disc. The second bearing surface thus mates with the bearing surface of the recessed slot so as to be pivotally slidably movable thereagainst such that the vane member is pivotal about the first center axis perpendicular to the first rotational axis of the disc shaft.
A rotor member, having an upper surface preferably in the form of a spherical cap, includes a rotor shaft. The rotor shaft thus establishes a second rotational axis intersecting the first rotational axis and the first center axis at the geometrical center point of the machine part. The rotor member also defines a groove which establishes a plane passing through the geometrical center point of the machine part and in which the upper portion of the vane member is accepted so as to permit the rotor shaft to be pivotally movable within the established plane about a second center axis intersecting the center point and being mutually perpendicular to both the first rotational and first center axes. The lower surface of the rotor member is in confronting relationship to the disc member such that the lower surface of the rotor member is upwardly and outwardly divergent relative to the center point. Preferably, the lower surface of the rotor member is an inverted conical surface and, due to its upward and outward divergent nature, permits the rotor member to be pivotally movable together with the vane member about the first center axis.
Thus, the rotor shaft is movable in a universal manner relative to the disc shaft due to the pivotal movements thereof permitted about the first and second center axes and due to the positive transfer of rotational movement from the disc shaft to the rotor shaft by virtue of the interconnection between the disc and rotor members provided by the vane member. In such a manner therefore, the rotor shaft will be angularly movable about the first rotational axis to thus form the generatrices of a conical surface having its apex located at the geometrical center point of the machine part.
Preferably, the disc member, vane member and rotor member are all contained within a housing having an opening defined therein which permits for the universal movement of the rotor shaft relative to the disc shaft. However, in a specific embodiment of the present invention, the housing mounts the disc and rotor shafts such that each extends outwardly from the housing to permit for rotational movement thereof in a predetermined rotational direction and such that the disc and rotor shafts are angularly oriented in a fixed-position relative to one another. In such a manner, the lower surface of the rotor member, by virtue of the angular orientation between the rotor and disc shafts, will contact an opposing surface of the disc so as to form a fluid seal line radially extending from the center point of the machine part. The end surfaces of the vane member, in turn, form respective end fluid seals with the interior housing surface. Accordingly, the vane member will establish a pair of fluid chambers with respect to portions of the lower rotor member surface, the disc surface and the interior housing surface such that the fluid chambers decrease in volume from the respective end fluid seals towards the radial fluid seal line. Thus, when a low pressure fluid, for example, is introduced into the larger portion of the fluid chamber and when the disc shaft is rotated, the fluid will be compressed towards the radial fluid seal line such that compressed fluid will exit the housing via an outlet located in close proximity to the radial seal line. In such a manner, the machine part of the present invention when incorporated as a constituent component in a housing will thus function as a fluid transfer apparatus.
Other advantages of the present invention will be gained after careful consideration is given to the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof which follow.